A Good Sister
by Bookman230
Summary: As Scootaloo starts to look up to her more and more, Rainbow Dash wonders if she has what it takes to be a good sister.
1. Chapter 1

A Good Sister, Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was having one of her trademark naps on a tree, content and undisturbed. There had been a brief lull in her adventures, and though she wouldn't admit it to any of her friends, she was glad. After how well the Grand Galloping Galla went, she and her fellow Elements could use a rest. Dash was perfectly fine with that, allowing her mind to drift to her favorite dreams, when-

"Hey Rainbow!"

"GAAAH!"

Dash gave a "little" jump, causing her to not only fall off the tree, but to crash through several of the branches on the way down A bonk on the head through the first branch, a crash through the second with her torso, and finally her wings were caught on the next two branches below. Angered by her predicament, she struggled to break free and while successful, she didn't have enough time to brace herself for the fall. After all this, Rainbow was ready to chew out her awakener, but after picking herself up and seeing the assailant, found much of her anger gone. For in front of her she saw a remorseful Scootaloo in front of her, babbling her apologies. And strangely with a bandage on her head, but Rainbow could ask about that later, once Scootaloo was finished.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Rainbow, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!"

"I'm _fine_," Rainbow replied, unable to keep a bit of her annoyance out of her voice. "And I wasn't surprised. I was just, uh, springing forth to action, in case it was an emergency or something."

"Of course! And it is!"

"Well? Out with it," Rainbow prodded with a roll of her hoof.

"Okay, I was practicing a new scooter trick that was totally wicked. A little dangerous, but you got to take a risk sometimes, right?" Rainbow gave a little nod. "I _knew _you'd understand!" Scootaloo exclaimed, energized by Rainbow's apparent approval. "I came up with it myself and it was the first time I was going to do it, but I knew that this could be my chance to shine, to really impress you," Rainbow raised a curious eyebrow, "you grownups," Scootaloo covered with a large grin. "But I messed up and hurt myself a little."

"A _little_!" Dash exclaimed, realizing what the bandage was for.

"No pain, no gain, right?" Scootaloo responded, a nervous smile on her face. Rainbow began to speak again, but Scootaloo interrupted her, continuing on. "Well, my dad took it so seriously! He said that the scooter was too dangerous for me, that I can't ride it anymore. But that's who I am, Dash!" she yelled, tears starting to form. "It's all I'm good at! It's even in my name, for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow noticed she was taking a page from the older ponies' vocabulary. "I think it may even be my talent, and I just have to perfect it and find the greatest trick, just like your Sonic Rainboom! So I ran off with it and found you!"

_She's doing this because of me, because of my rainboom, to impress me, _Rainbow thought with an increasing sense of guilt. _So I have to make up for it, give out some of my great advice._

"You know, Scoots, I went through the same thing when I was your age," she began.

"Really!" Scootaloo called out, glad to have something in common with her idol.

"To take a page from Big Mac, Eeyup!" Rainbow answered, hamming it up with an impression of the stallion. It drew up a few giggles from the orange filly. "When I was a young filly, like you, I felt the same way you did. Flying was my thing, but my cutie mark still wasn't there yet! So I thought I needed to pull off an amazing act, a terrific and tremendous trick. So I started to practice the Sonic Rainboom. And it. Was. A failure."

"What? But you're the great Rainbow Dash! You've pulled it off twice, once while still at camp! Scootaloo recounted, shocked at the tale.

"Well, those times I had adrenaline pumping through me and I had to make it in time. But you know what else I had that was even more important than that? Practice." Scootaloo gave a solemn nod. "Anyway, I hurt myself 'a little', just like you. And my dad was ticked off, just like you. He forbid me from flying and I just ran off. But I came across the orphanage, where all these fillies didn't even have a dad and I realized how lucky I was. My dad may have been a bit overprotective, but I knew he loved me, so I ran home and apologized. And he did the same thing. He felt horrible about trying to restrict me from my talent, my passion. We talked it out, I promised to be more careful, and we hugged. But the best part? The next morning, I saw a rainbow-colored flower in my room. They only grow in the Everfree Forest. He went all the way down to the ground to make it up to me. My mom always said that for all his worry about my misadventures, I got that trait from him. And just as good, he sent me to flight camp the same day!", Rainbow finished, nostalgia bursting from her and a twinkle in her eyes.

"He sounds amazing," Scootaloo said a bit airily, enraptured by the story.

"Best. Dad. Ever," a single tear falling from her eye. She quickly wiped it off and addressed Scootaloo. "You need to relish these times with your dad, Scoots. Go home, apologize to him, and it'll all work out."

"You're right, Dash! Sorry for bothering you with my emotion problems," Scootaloo added, making a heaving motion. "But, um, can I see that flower sometime?"

"Sure, but you'll have to ask the new owner."

"You gave it away!" Scootaloo cried out.

"Yeah. To a friend. To make up for something I did. My dad taught me that when you mess up with someone and you want to apologise, you have to go the whole mile."

"Well," Scootaloo began, sharply inhaling to gain confidence, "I've got to go home."

"See ya around Scoots."

Scootaloo started to turn, but stopped. "Wait. I need to tell you something else.

"What?"

The brash filly ran up to Rainbow and gave her a strong hug. "Thanks." Without a second thought, Rainbow returned the hug, too stunned to do anything else or to say anything until after Scootaloo rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

A Good Sister Chapter 2

AN: The Meteor Shower incident was inspired by the Comic Scootalove .

It was only after Scootaloo was gone that Rainbow could find the appropriate word for her feelings.

"Crud. Crud. Crud!" Rainbow was officially panicking. She knew she was getting too close to the squirt. Oh, at first she was just an admirer, looking from afar and Dash loved it. It was a taste of the big crowds to come. But then she caught riff of the Cutie Mark Crusaders competing in the talent show. Oh, she thought, I'll just come and watch, pop in backstage for a quick sec, and then get to practicing my tricks. But when she went to Scootaloo after the show, the filly's face was full of surprise and happiness. It was a smile a mile wide and it was, despite Dash's complete and utter aversion to the word, adorable. Not that it had any effect on rainbow, of course. She was just viewing it from a purely objective viewpoint, really! And when Scootaloo asked Dash if she could watch the flier practice just for a bit and maybe hang out a little, the pleading look on her face was too hard to resist.

But it didn't stop there. It only continued at the meteor shower. She noticed Scootaloo was straining to see and thinking nothing of it, bid Scootaloo on her back. She was taken aback when Scoots hugged her, but once the pipsqueak was on her back, she heard her whisper, "I wish I had somepony like Rainbow Dash." Dash, being the narcissist she was, just chalked it up to the fact that she was so awesome that everypony wanted somepony like her.

And now this. It was all coming together. Scootaloo didn't look up to her just as a role model or as a cool pony, but as a sister! She couldn't handle that! She wasn't sister material! She had been on her own for most of her life! Dash had no sisters at home, and the closest figures she could have as sisters, Gilda and her friends(now mutually exclusive until Gilda could get her act together)could A) handle themselves and B)in some ways looked over _her!_ She needed help, and she knew just the pony to ask. But she'd deal with it tomorrow. Right now Dash needed to get back that nap she lost. Maybe she'd calm down a bit.

**The Next Day…**

She did. Rainbow felt a little better, but events of the other day still weighed on her mind. She went to a pony who had a sister and who would tell her the truth. Dash didn't need empty reassurance and half-truths. She needed straight-talk, the bottom line. So she sped over to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the front door. Applejack's little sister and one of Scootaloo's best friends Apple Bloom opened the door.

"Hi there, Rainbow Dash. Whaddya need?"

"Is Applejack home? I have something important I need to talk about."

"She's in the barn. I'll take ya right to her."

"Thanks, Apple Bloom." As they walked up the path to the barn, Apple Bloom tried to make conversation.

"So, I heard what ya did for Scootaloo. That was so sweet! She really appreciated it, Rainbow. She told me so herself."

"Of course she did."

Apple Bloom cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You don't sound happy. Ah'm sorry if I'm sticking my nose in your business."

"No, it's not you. That has to do with why I'm going to talk with Applejack."

"Well, she's right through this door!" Apple Bloom pointed with enthusiasm. "Hey sis! Rainbow Dash wants to speak with ya!"

"Alright!"

"I hope you get your problems sorted out, Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she made her way back.

"Thanks!" Dash yelled back. Rainbow took several looks around her before going in and firmly shut the door behind her. Applejack had to stifle a chuckle. It was rare to see Rainbow so nervous, and to such a theatrical extreme! But if she was this nervous, it meant it was important, and AJ was ready to help. She looked at Rainbow with attentiveness.

"Why howdy, Rainbow. What's going on?"

"Well, "Rainbow Dash began, obviously nervous, "you've heard about Scootaloo, right?"

"Yep. That was a mighty fine thing you did, Dash. Scootaloo's parents are pretty grateful."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm worried. She's getting so touchy, so close. I don't know what to do!" She was interrupted by a shuffling in the grass. Then a crash, cans clanking across the ground. "What was that?"

Applejack gave a shrug. Dash was paranoid about this, so it probably had something to do with feelings. She was obsessed with her public image. AJ quickly reassured her. "Probably some farm animal. Go on."

"Right. Do you know why she was doing that trick? To impress _me! _She got hurt _because of me! _I should've seen what was going on, at the play and at the meteor shower, but she's looking up to me way too much! I think I'm like a sister to her."

"Well, what's wrong with that, sugarcube?"

"What's wrong? I'm not sister material! I don't have what it takes to be a good sister! I'm arrogant, loud, hasty, stubborn…." She trailed off. "No need to disagree so fast, Applejack."

"What?" she asked, in mock surprise and confusion. "I'm positively stupefied that the great Rainbow Dash is being humble! Is it the apocalypse already?"

"Ha, ha, laugh it up."

"Ah, sugarcube, you know ah'm just messin' with ya. You need to give yourself some credit. Look at me," she said, pointing to herself. "Ah'm competitive, hardheaded, brash, and you all saw how I get after I work for a long while." Dash chuckled, remembering that incident. "Am I a good sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow protested. "You're an amazing sister! You're honest, hard working, and supportive, you're perfect!" Applejack struggled to hide a blush.

"W-well what about Rarity? She's fru fru, a little superficial, and we all remember her mini-breakdown. Is she a good sister?"

"Yeah! She's generous and caring and stuff!"

"Exactly. Being a good sister doesn't mean you gotta be perfect. You just gotta do your best to protect her, care for her, and teach her. Dash, you're amazing, and I mean it. You're loyal, brave, and deep down caring, and that always comes out when we need it. You're the greatest pony I've ever known."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash looked up, surprised.

"Element of honesty, remember?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Oh!" Rainbow leaped up and hugged Applejack. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, AJ. I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything. Now, I gotta catch Scootaloo. See ya!" Dash flew out of the barn, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Our friendship," Applejack sighed, as she looked up at her window sill, containing a vibrant, rainbow-colored flower.

When Rainbow made her way to the town, she was surprised to see all the ponies scrambling, searching for something.

"Dash!" a friend of hers called out, a purple unicorn mare called Twilight Sparkle.

Dash made her way over to the pony. "What the hay is going on?"

Twilight sighed. "Scootaloo's missing."

"WHAT?"

"I know! I was hoping you'd have an idea of where she was."

Suddenly Dash remembered the shuffling of the bushes. What if…

"Dash?" Twilight asked, concern spread across her face.

"Oh no! It's my fault! It's always my fault! She must of heard me talking about her! Stupid! Stupid!" Dash was obviously feeling guilty. She was beginning to shake and bang her hooves against her head. Twilight put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Dash," she said, firm but comforting. "This is nopony's fault. I won't have yourself berating yourself over a private conversation, especially when Scootaloo's still out there."

Dash calmed herself. "You're right, Twi. Sorry. What have we got?" A white Pegasus with a cloud dissipating as his cutie mark was descending, heading towards them. Dash recognized him. Lightfoot. He was part of her weather team. Dash had always found him to be an alright pony, if a bit too cautious.

"Hopefully something new. Lightfoot was scouting the Everfree Forest. What have you seen?"

"Good news. I spotted some footprints leading into the forest. I double timed it back here to gather up a team." Twilight was about to thank him and compliment him on his quick thinking, but Dash had other feelings. Fury was all across her face, and she quickly unleashed it, staring him down.

"You've found out where she was going, but you were too chicken to go after her! She could be in trouble! She could be hurt, because you 'needed a team,'" she imitated in a whiny voice. Twilight hurriedly stepped between them, rising to Lightfoot's defense.

"The Everfree Forest is dangerous, Dash! Too dangerous for one pony! Lightfoot did the right thing, and I won't have you taking out the anger you feel at yourself on him!" Dash paused, stung by Twilight's rebuke.

"Fine! Too dangerous for you two, maybe! But not for me! Scootaloo's out there, and I'm fastest when I'm alone!" Rainbow sped off towards the Everfree.

"Dash! Wait! I'm sorry! Stop!" Twilight yelled after her. If it was a different situation, Twilight might've been angry at Dash for saying she couldn't handle the Everfree. But she knew dash was just worried and she wanted to help her, support her, and get Scootaloo back. Twilight hoped Rainbow would listen to reason and stop.

But Dash didn't stop. She had to find Scootaloo. She dove into the forest, not knowing where she was going, but keeping her ears open and soon enough, she heard an acute scream hit the air.

"HELLLLLLLLLLP!"

"Scootaloo!" Dash flew her hardest to where Scootaloo was, and it didn't look was a more bare area than the mainland of the forest, leading into an intimidating, pitch black cave, but its resident was even more threatening. A large, towering crimson dragon stood over Scootaloo, tellingly angry. Dash knew there was no way she could take on this beast, and instead focused on getting Scoots out of there.

"Dash! Look out!" A large claw swiped near Rainbow, but she expertly dodged it and made way to Scootaloo, picking her up and flying away as fast as she could. Once she was sure they got away from the dragon, Dash turned her anger onto the filly.

"What were you thinking! You could've, you could've…." Dash couldn't finish, her throat choked up.

"What do you care? I'm too touchy, too close! I'm just a nuisance!"

"You eavesdropped on me didn't you?" Rainbow's question was laced with accusation.

"Yeah! I wanted to hang out with you, do something to make up for yesterday. I noticed you going to Applejack's barn and I wanted to know what you were talking about! N-now I know." Scootaloo whispered, tears dripping.

"No, you don't! I was worried about you getting close cause I didn't know if I'm worth it! I didn't know if I could be the sister you deserved! And I guess I was right," she stated, head hung low. "Look at what I got you into." Regret filled Dash's mind. She was always neglecting those who needed her most. First Gilda, falling out of touch, allowing the Griffin to become petty and jealous. Now she almost got Scootaloo killed cause she couldn't face her feelings or the filly. Maybe she should cut herself off from the squirt, get her disillusioned with her idol, find her a proper sister. But Scootaloo's reply made that option too hard to follow through.

"No! I'm sorry! You're awesome and amazing and you saved my life! " she cried. "And you know what? I... I love you!" Scootaloo whispered, regretful. She didn't know that Dash felt like that. Being so close to the flyer she could notice Dash choking up and if she could make a pony as strong as Dash close to tears, she knew she messed up really bad. But maybe she could make it up to her. "I have another reason why I went there. I thought if I got you something special, you'd like me. And look!" Scootaloo pulled up the same type of flower Rainbow held dear as a filly. "I remembered you told me they only grow in the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow sniffed, a small smile creeping up. "Oh, Scoots." She gave Scootaloo an uncharacteristically tender nuzzle as they landed back in town. Immediately, Scootaloo's parents, a red Pegasus stallion and a yellow Pegasus, went right up to the two. Initially wearing stern demeanors, they quickly broke down.

"I was so worried!" the dad sobbed. "I didn't know what happened to you!"

"We're so glad you're safe!" the mother cried.

"I'm so sorry!"

They comforted each other for a minute or two, and after regaining their composure, they recovered their sternness.

"You are grounded, missy!" they yelled in unison. Scootaloo didn't put up a single protest. Now that that was over, Rainbow walked over to the dad while the mother tended to Scootaloo.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If you don't want me around your daughter, that's cool. I understand."

"Why would we want that?" the dad asked. "We can't always control our children, no matter how hard we try. When they don't listen, the best we can do is shield them, which you've done quite a bit of." Rainbow began to protest, but the dad continued. "Rainbow, Scootaloo respects you, admires you, maybe even loves you. And I know you're a good pony. You brought her back home twice. You never gave up on her. She needs someone like you. So you'll get the benefit of being the only one allowed to visit Scootaloo during her exile." He gave a sharp glare at his daughter, causing the filly to quickly lower her eyes.

"Well, uh, thanks. You're a pretty cool dad."

"Scootaloo had to get it from somewhere, right?" he asked with a smirk.

_He reminds me so much of my dad,_ Rainbow thought.

"Well, if you don't mind, I _really _ need to get some sleep."

"Of course."

As she flew up to the sky, she looked down at Scootaloo. "See ya tomorrow, pipsqueak!"

"You promise?"

"Pinkie Pie Promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! I already got one out of three down!"

Looking at that adorable smile made the whole thing worth it.


End file.
